


and i’m moving on my own

by CaptainHarleyQuinn (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Desperation, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Slight Language!Kink, Vibrators, i have zero shame, oversensitivity, say goodbye to the dignity i had left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CaptainHarleyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jim kirk doesn’t need anyone but jim kirk to have a good time.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Fuck-“ He moans, choking the word out and he circles his fingers as his cock drools pre-come over his stomach, his chest heaving with the strain of his breathing as he attempts to calm himself. He knows he isn’t going to last long, so close and so sensitive but he wants – no, fucking needs to have this vibrator inside him otherwise he is going to die from sexual frustration. It’s like a burning itch beneath his skin, almost a rash that he can’t yet itch.<em></em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	and i’m moving on my own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeWillSpockYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/gifts), [NaughtyPastryChef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/gifts).



> So, i got 9-fucking-6% on my maths exam so i thought, gee, why not reward yourself with some porn, Kay?  
> Also, I've been bombarding Clara(spacedarlin) with my poetry (and ohmygod it was fucking nerveracking okay? i think she's fabulous) so i thought I might sexually frustrate her as well - hopefully.

**_and I’m moving on my own_ **

jim kirk doesn’t need anyone but jim kirk to have a good time

 

**o0o**

It’s not that hard to get his roommate out of the room, which is something Jim is inexplicably pleased about.

He doesn’t even know his roommates name, to be honest, he’s always out with his girlfriend and their friends and Jim gets the feeling the guy doesn’t really like Jim, so it’s best for all of them that one of them stays out the way.

He strips himself of his cadet reds as soon as he gets in, his classes finished for the day and he’s raring to go, cheeks flushed scarlet as he dumps his too heavy messenger tote to the floor, hazily hearing it flump to the floor heavily with how many books were in it. He leaves his cadet tunic on top of the coffee table, knowing his roommate wouldn’t be back all week and Jim will have time to clean up later, and he strips himself of his trousers, tight across his thighs and arse, clinging to his legs because he had tailored them specifically to be sexually and aesthetically pleasing, on the way to his bedroom, leaving them tossed haphazardly in the corner.

He’s not wearing underwear, and he strokes his hardening cock slowly, biting his lip softly as he collapses onto his bed in a heap of lustful messiness. he’s got everything he needs ready, packed in a little black box just besides his head and he fiddles around in it, fetching the little tube of hypoallergenic lubricant he has to use, slicking his hand up easily, before gripping his cock again, the slickness of the lube leaving burning trails across his dick as he moans, head tilting back onto the pillow and his other fist thuds against the bed.

 _“Fuck_ -,” He moans, throat exposed and delicate as he gives a throaty whimper, flaring his hand at the base of his cock and slowly stripping downwards, where he slowly digs the tip of his finger into the slick slit, whining deep in his sternum as electricity shoots up his spine. He grips just beneath his head, his eyes half lidded and heavy as he stares down his panting chest and towards his cock, gripping tight and then _pulling_ , in a downwards circular motion that has him choking back a sob, stuffing his fist into his mouth to stop his erratic scream.

He’s always been loud in sex.

He sucks on his fingers, laving at them even as he strips his cock again, fingers slender and thin against the heated flesh and the slick makes it easier, but that much more hotter as he circles his hand around himself, feeling the heaviness of it as he jerks his hand once, pulling his cock and forming a thin circle with his fingers at the base, before flaring his other fingers down the length, his grip tightening rhythmically as he gasps, head tilting back as he presses down on his tongue with his fingers, feeling their softening, cheeks flashing scarlet with pleasured fever, eyes wide and glossy.

“ _Fuck, yes_ -,” He murmurs, half garbled around his two fingers and he tilts his hips up into his fist, feeling the slick slide of wetness against his hardness and it’s fucking _incredible_ , and he does it again, tightening his grip just as he fucks forward into it and his fingers slip out of his mouth as he grips the pillow by his head, mouth open and wide, lush and panting as he licks his lips, saliva glistening in the low light of his bedroom. He grips the pillow tightly, saliva wet fingers sliding slightly against the thin fabric, before he anchors himself properly, feeling the bed creak beneath him as his erratic movements rocks it harder, fucking into his fist with a moan on his lips, eyes clenching shut as he digs a nail into his slit, crying out as his back arches, feeling the electric rush down his spine as his hips press upwards into his fist-

He loosens his grip, finding the courage to loosen himself completely and he whines in his throat, deep and throaty as his orgasm slowly slides out of his reach, having almost reached his peak and it leaves him shaking and shivering, mouth wide open and panting, lips swollen with sucking and his desperation as he slips his now free hand up to his nipples, his other hand still tightly clenching to his pillow, barely managing to anchor himself.

He whines, arching his chest up into his hand as he pinches his left nipple, the sharp zing of pain so at odds with the pleasure still leisurely running through him that his orgasm rises again, but just out of reach and he knows, _knows_ he could just come from this and he does it again, pressing a slick nail into the bud of the nipple and he thrashes his head, thighs falling open just a little wider to expose himself fully as his mouth opens in a silent scream-

He pants, hard and fast, breath billowing from his nose like an exhausted race horse as he feels his orgasm slip away again, sliding just beneath his flesh as he plucks his other nipple, his left bright and swollen and he knows he’s going to be sensitive the next day, barely able to wear his top without feeling like he’s going to die. He presses his right nipple harshly, pulling it away from his flesh before letting it go, and his cries are high pitched, needy-

He manages to abandon his body for the tube of slick, slicking two of his fingers before he has to drop the tube, shaking with his remaining pleasure, body quivering as it shouts out, _begs_ for more. He spreads his thighs, splaying them out in the way that had got many men wild out of their heads, picking his knees up so his feet are resting against the bed. He slides his slick free hand down his stomach, playing a random tune against his stomach as his cock twitches desperately, feeling the slight curve of his abdomen, the tight hardness of lust and muscles deep in his stomach as he moans, high and thin, as he grasps his cock again, even as his slicked hands ventures beneath his balls, high and tight.

He whines as he presses against his hole, grip tightening involuntarily around his cock. He presses gently, feeling the soft pressure against his hole as fire blazes up his cock, and up to his sternum, his breath stuttering as he circles it before pressing the very tip of his index finger into his hole.

The rush is _magnificent_ , hot and fiery and it makes him cry out, jerking his cock as it almost becomes too much. He already feels, again, the crest of his orgasm riding his hips, lingering beneath the surface of his flesh and he grips the base of his cock, fingers a tight band around it that acts as a cock ring as he slowly sinks his index finger into the second knuckle, feeling soft, velvety heat surround his finger, and it’s _incredible_ ¸ and he presses the tip of his nail into his channel wall, and he _cries_ , choking back a sob as his hips press forward involuntarily, pressing his finger into the spongy wall of his hole.

He slowly sinks in the rest of his finger, the tight grip of his hole hardly able to move and the slight burn of where he hasn’t put enough lube on it makes his cock twitch around the band of his fingers, desperate and needy as he feels the other fingers of his hand against the base of his balls, sending bolts of fire up his cock and up into his neck as he whines, moaning as he fucks into his hand, slick and yet not slick enough.

He pulls his finger, feeling his hole clench down tightly on it, and it makes his throat arch backwards, delicate and exposed as his thighs quiver, and as it reaches the first knuckle, he slowly slides a second finger inside, choking slightly at the purposeful slight burning sensation of inadequate preparation at makes his cock twitch in the tight grip of his flared fingers as he chokes out a sobbing moan, feeling tears gloss his eyes with his need. “ _Yes-fuck_ ,”

He doesn’t even know which language he’s blabbering in, sounds like Russian, thick and gruff and fighting the tongue, as he fingers himself, feeling the ride of his orgasm just beneath his hips and sending electricity bolting up his spine and he cries out, blathering in Russian as he grips himself tightly again, edging away from his orgasm that leaves his body quivering as he thrusts his two fingers into the last knuckle, and he chokes out a sob, feeling his hole clench around them even as he feels his tight walls massaging them, and he scraps his second knuckles against his walls, feeling the slight give and then returning pressure that makes him clench his eyes shut tightly again, whimpering out his moan as he grips his cock, feeling just below his head and clenching tightly.

His back arches, deep and pliant as his thighs fall open completely, balls tightening as his orgasm rides his hips, and he scrapes his nails just over his prostate and that last bolt of pleasure is enough to send him over the edge, coming over his hand, thick and fast, hard enough to make him loose his breath mid-scream as his hole clenches down onto his fingers almost painfully and he collapses back onto his bed, pliant and meek, barely able to breath.

His fingers are still inside his hole, and he’s hot with sensitivity even as he whimpers for more, cock softening but still retaining a hardness that makes him grateful for having the refractory period of a fucking teenager just discovering sex.  He flexes his fingers, and in the tight grip of his hand around his cock, he can feel himself hardening again. He whimpers softly, biting down on his bottom lip as his fingers twitch inside of him, he’s sensitive, but it just feels _so good_ that he doesn’t want it to stop.

He turns his head to bury his face into his pillow, biting into it as he feels his fingers twitch once more, nudging just against his prostate. He catches sight of bright purple, thick and pliable and he bites his lip, imagining that thick girth stretching his somewhat loose hole, vibrating relentlessly against him-

He curses, low and rough and he definitely knows it’s Russian now, and the use of the language makes something arch in him, like electricity shooting through his spine and into brain. He manages to use his free hand, nudging his other hand once more against his prostate and he yells, whining and trying not to sob as his other hand fists around the vibrator. _Shit_.

The vibrator is thick, far thicker than his fingers and he’s hardly stretched from two fingers, always so tight and gripping. He whines as he withdraws his fingers, his hole sucking at them as if it doesn’t want them leave and he lets out a single sob as he feels them slip free. His body feels achingly empty, screaming silently for something to fill it and for something to it _now_ , and it’s all he wants as well – he just wants something fucking into him-

He slicks the vibrator up, his fingers struggling to grip it with their shaking, lust making his limbs with restlessness and want. He fists it, biting his lip and letting his head fall back onto his pillow with a moan as if he can already feel it sliding into him, thick and stretching-

He bites his lip, even teeth sinking into the swollen flesh and he pulls his thighs up again, the burning of aching muscles sweet and needed beneath his flushed flesh as lust quivers his thighs. He slips his fingers down, nudging his balls and swollen cock, hard and thick, out of the way before he feels the slickness of his opened hole, pressing two impatient fingers in to the hilt, and it makes him clench down, throwing his head back with a sobbing cry as he feels the stretching burn, burning where there is too little lube and slipping where there is too much. He sobs, and he can feel the tears slipping down his temples into his hair at the sensation and he fists his hand even tighter around the slick vibrator.

Slick with lube, he slips a third finger, just pressing against the slickness of his hole and he breaths sharply, feeling the stretch of his muscles and it’s magnificent as it is oversensitive and he chokes a sob, curling his fingers so they scrape around his prostate-

“ _Fuck_ -“ He moans, choking the word out and he circles his fingers as his cock drools pre-come over his stomach, his chest heaving with the strain of his breathing as he attempts to calm himself. He knows he isn’t going to last long, so close and so sensitive but he _wants_ – no, fucking _needs_ to have this vibrator inside him otherwise he is going to _die_ from sexual frustration. It’s like a burning itch beneath his skin, almost a rash that he can’t yet itch.

He moans, whining and high-pitched, letting his head fall back onto his pillows, his throat a long delicate line as he corkscrews his fingers, feeling his channel clench down on them and try to suck them, but he pulls, feeling them slip reluctantly from him and he moans his disappointment, even as he immediately curls his fingers around his drooling cock, making his hips buck into the tight fist he’s made. But he’s soon distracted by the thick girth of the purple vibrator, feeling lust shiver up his spine as he presses the curved tip to his gaping hole-

Just the feeling of it pressing against him makes him moan, and he slowly inches it inside, gripping his cock and flaring his fingers just beneath the head as he moans. He can feel his hole stretching, slick with lube and need pooling into his stomach and he bites his lip, pressing his hips up so he can force the vibrator in just a little more, and _fuck_ , it feels so _big_ , almost as big as Len, and _Christ_ , he’s definitely going to build that fucking machine he’s got the blueprints for. He hisses through his clenched teeth, before the vibrator bottoms out, long and thick and oh _fuck_ , and his mouth is wide open, panting and swollen and his lips feel red raw with how he’s bitten them but he doesn’t _care_ at the moment because it’s like Jim can feel the start of the vibrator in his _stomach_ , at the base of his _throat_ and he desperately needs it to move, to vibrate – he flicks the switch-

He _howls_.

He screams, scrabbling at the sheets with his hands, cock all but abandoned as he feels his hips _pound_ with the vibrations of the toy, and _fuck_ , he’s just so _full_ , but he wants more – and he’s not going to last, not at all and he can already feel the crest of his orgasm crashing down on him, just in reach and yet so far away-

He screams, neck bared, and he can feel something in his stomach contract, thick and hard and fast as he manages to reach a hand to the vibrator, giving it a good, hard tug and he can feel it slip against his prostate-

The world _explodes_.

He’s not even sure what happens, but he screams, long and needy and high-pitched, _yowling_ for more as he feels the vibrations in his arm and his hips and his arse and it’s just _too much_ but not yet enough, and then he’s coming, coming harder than he’s ever had before, splattering his chest, his _chin_ with semen and he’s panting wildly, breath billowing from his nose like an exhausted race horse and his cock is _throbbing_ , muscles trembling as if in disbelief and _oh my fucking god_ -

His muscles just loosen, dropping him soft and pliant, meek and submissive against his bed and he just wants to lie there and do nothing until his brain turns back on, but he can feel the heavy vibrations moving from his hips and up to his sternum and though his cock gives a valiant twitch in an attempt to get hard, he’s fucked out utterly, wrung out like a towel put out to dry, and he’s so sensitive, too much all at once and yet not enough and whenever he moves the vibrator presses straight against his prostate and it makes him moan, choking a sob as his cheeks become wet, _screaming_ at the overstimulation but he’s just too fucked out, can’t move, he’s too exhausted but he can feel a hunger, grating from deep inside as he shifts, trying to get the vibrator away from his prostate and _oh god_ -

He screams, feeling something rise in the very bottom of his hips and god, it feels like an orgasm but nothing comes out, and his back is arching, pleasure zinging through his spine like torturous electricity and when he’s done, wrung out and utterly fucked, he drops limply to the bed, sobbing his please and oversensitivity, hands not even attempting to touch any part of his body but weakly clenching in the ruined sheets, slick with sweat and tears and come but he needs the vibrator out, _fuck he needs it out-_

He’s so oversensitive and he has to stop every couple of seconds because he feels the vibrator move inside him, thankfully away from his prostate, but he’s just so _sensitive_ , and it feels like something is going burst deep inside of him as his splays open his thighs without shame, too fucked out and too far gone on lust to feel anything but sheer, unaltered _pleasure_ and exhaustion running through his veins. He manages to grip the end of the purple toy with shaking fingers, slipping around the lube wetting the silicone, and he gently tugs-

“ _Ahhh_ -,”

He has to stop for a moment, feeling his overworked muscles contracting sharply and his cock twitches in vain to get hard, but he’s wrung dry, and he grits his teeth, panting as his other hand clenches in the sheets and he _pulls_ harshly, and he feels the vibrator slip free, still vibrating and it feels like he could come all over again if he wasn’t so fucked out and he can’t help the sob that escapes him, to sensitive and too exhausted, but _fuck_ he could really do that again.

He fumbles with for a moment, flipping the switch with a shaking finger, and the vibrations quieten.

He stares up at the ceiling with wide eyes, tear stained and come stained and he doesn’t think he’s ever come as hard as he just did. He doesn’t think he can _move_.

He gropes around with a weakly shaking limb, finding the packet of tissues he’d found and put in the black box just for this and he wipes down his chin, chest and stomach with feeble movements, and whenever he moves, he can feel the wet slickness of lube between his cheeks and he moans softly, feeling it pull at his swollen hole-

He doesn’t know how he’s going to move, clean _that_ up, all he wants to do is sleep.

His roommate won’t be back for the weekend, and tomorrows Saturday, he’ll have all day and Sunday to clean up-

Exhaustion pulls at him, and he slips under.

 

**_.fin._ **


End file.
